Shadows of Arcadia
by Sabie Moonbeam
Summary: Set after the game. Stella is the only survivor of her island after it was destroyed by a strange Gigas. 4 years later, she has the chance to get her revenge, but is there more to the Gigas, and her past, than meets the eye? Rating for violence.
1. Beginning of the end

Sabie: (Chants) SKIES OF ARCADIA!!! SKIES OF ARCADIA!!! AFTER SO LONG, I'M ACTUALLY WRITING MY FIC!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Aika: O.O What was that about?

Sabie: I've had this story in my head since I beat the dark rift, and I'm finally writing it! YAY!!!

Aika: But you still have to actually beat the game, you know.

Sabie: ...I despise you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia, but I own my original characters.

_Italics: Dream sequence._

------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows of Arcadia

Chapter 1

Location: Esperanza inn

It was the dream again.

Moonshards, how many times had she been through this torture? Was it punishment for being the only survivor, or some kind of warning?

Giving one last shudder, she surrendered to her past and sank into her nightmares.

_Stella looked out of her window at the Dark Rift. Even though she was now 16, she was always 12 here. Moving a strand of red hair behind her ear, she was about to turn away from the window whe she noticed something large moving behind the black clouds._

_"Please, stop this!" She pleaded to the empty air. "I know what will happen! I know what I have to do!" But there was no reply, leaving the young maiden to watch her past in horror. "Stop...please..." Stella sobbed. "No more..."_

_Slowly, the huge maelstrom that was the Dark Rift reached out and seemed to envelop the small island blocking out the sun. All the light was gone except for small lamps being lit, pinpricks against the overwhelming darkness. Even the lighthouse on the highest point of the island was a small spark compared to the enormous storm._

_Then IT came._

_IT moved like a huge serpent, and the only way Stella could see IT was because IT's flesh was so black, the Dark Rift was bright as day by comparision. And that was black since there was no light outside the island._

_As villagers screamed and ran for the docks, the serpent opened it's mouth. Teeth sharp as knives shone in a red light from the back of it's mouth._

_"MONSTER!" The 12-year old Stella shrieked from her window as the red light grew larger and larger._

_"No, not a monster" 16-year old Stella replied. Altough what the serpent truly was only fed her terror._

_"Gigas"_

_The Gigas roared, the red light becoming a shockwave that sped through the village square. None of the buildings were damaged, strangly, but everyone on the island who was running for the boats was killed instantly. Stella watch in horror and disbelief as everyone she knew and cared for was slaughtered in an instant. Oil and moonstone lamps slowly rolled on the ground as the Gigas flew overhead._

_Lamps? "It's the lamps! It's drawn to the light!" Stella realized as she ran downstairs and outside. As her eyes adjusted to the nonexistant light (She wasn't about to bring a lamp after what just happened),Stella silently moved down the streets. The beast didn't seem to hear her over its own movement and breathing, and she made it to the docks without incident. However, this didn't stop her anguished thoughts from running over and over in her head._

_"Gone... everyone's gone, dead... how could this happen? What kind of creature could do this?..." Silent tears falling from her eyes, Stella got inside a small lifeboat and started it up. She had to get away from the island... any direction would get her out of the black clouds, and then she could get help. As she got clear of the docks, Stella realized that she could see a lot clearer now. _

_And then it dawned. Stella looked at the engine in horror as a faint glow came from the moonstones powering it._

_The Gigas turned. It saw her._

_IT SAW HER!!!_

_There was a loud roar, a flash of red light, an intense pain... then nothing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Sabie: And so ends chapter 1!!! Kindly send me reviews showing your praise, or constructive critisism. Flame me, and I'll make sure your hands are broken so you end up typing with your tongue.

Aika: Did you HAVE to end on such a cliffhanger?!?

Sabie: Yes, yes I did.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Stella's quest is revealed

Author's note:

Leon97, thank you for the review. I do plan on giving info on Stella in this chapter, and no, she was not in the game. Don't worry though, I don't intend for it to be a Mary-Sue or anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows of Arcadia

Chapter 2

Location: Esperanza

Stella woke up suddenly, screaming and in a cold sweat. Hands trembling, she ordered herself under control, so she could calm down and think. She hated that dream, hated how it could break her so easily, not because it was so frightining, but because it had actually happened...

"Ma'm?" The innkeeper poked his head in her room. "Ma'm, are you alright?"

Stella looked down at her hands and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Well, um, I'll check you out at the front desk, then."

"Whatever."

Once the innkeeper left, Stella got out of bed and changed out of her nightgown into her outfit. Afterwards, she took a quick glance at the mirror.

A stranger looked back at her; she had changed from that young girl with looks, hopes, dreams. She slipped on her headband, brushing her long, red hair aside to reveal smooth, silver metal on the left side of her face, and normal skin on the right. It was the opposite for the rest of her body, her entire right side made of the same silver metal. Carefully styling her bangs so that they covered the metal, she made a small braid with her bangs on the other side and pulled the rest of her hair into a ponytail.

Stella looked down at the dress she was wearing, a violet outfit that held on by a strap on her left shoulder. The dress also had long slits at the side, perfect for running and easy access to her throwing knives, which she strapped onto her leg. She refused to cover up her robotic limbs, as penance and a reminder of what she had to do.

She walked out of her room to the front desk, the same thought running through her head; _I will avenge them. I will get revenge against the black moon..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella had no idea how she had survived that attack 4 years ago. After she passed out, she woke up to find herself in the desert close to Nasrad...like this... broken. Changed. There were also strange memories playing through her head; bright silver lights, strange figures and a single voice repeating: _It was the black moon. They did this to her..._

Stella had left Esperanza a few hours ago, and was now flying over the desert towards Sailor's Island. She dropped by the Sailor's guild there every so often, looking for information on the dark rift, and her ship was running low on supplies.

The _Wanderer _was a small, one-person ship, perfect for Stella. She never wanted to get close to anyone after that attack, It would be too painful. There was too much risk that they'd leave her again...

She was so lost in thought that she flew straight into an airship battle without noticing.

Hearing cannon fire on both sides, Stella quickly flew towards safer airspace, noting that the battle was between a Nasr battleship and an old-model Valuan cruiser. _Crud... _Stella thought. _Renegade Valuans..._ Even though King Enrique had done a good job reforming the yellow continent, there had been some soilders who couldn't seem to go a hour without fighting. They were fierce, even in outdated battleships, and they never left witnesses.

"I'm probably going to regret this." The girl mumbled, turning back towards the battle. She wouldn't be able to steer and fire cannons at the same time, but she could still back the Nasr ship up with purple magic.

That was another thing that had changed about Stella. As a young girl, she had been well rounded in all colors of magic, but now, she found that purple magic came easiest to her. Quickly positioning herself behind the Valuans, she cast a quick Crystales spell on their engines.

The ship stalled, giving the Nasrans time to strike. A powerful cannon ball fired, ploughing through the enemy like a red moonstone through butter. As it fell, the Valuan ship turned slightly towards the _Wanderer,_ enough to fire a cannon at Stella before she could react, and her ship fell right alongside the cruiser...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabie: More cliffhangers YAY!!!

Aika: ...That's it. I'm getting you professional help.

End of chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3: A unwanted ally


	3. An unwanted ally

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, guys. I'm rather dubious about this chapter, but I still hope that you enjoy it. Happy holidays!

EDIT: Changed some minor things for grammar, should look better now.

* * *

Shadows of Arcadia

Chapter 3

Location: Nasr airspace

Stella groaned and slowly opened her eyes. _Ugh... that does it. No more playing the hero._ Turning her head, she was able to see the mangled wreck of _The Wanderer._

"Shards!" Stella cursed, seeing how badly her ship was damaged. It wouldn't make the rest of the way to Sailor's Island, that's for sure.

"Great. My ship is toast, I'm lost in the desert, and I have no clue how far I am from Nasr." The girl grumbled. "Just great."

Since she didn't have many other options, Stella limped over to the remains of her ship and started looking for supplies that had survived the crash. After an hour or so, she was able to get out all her supplies still in good condition.

"Let's see... Some Sacri crystals, leftover ammunition, some emergency rations... _sigh, _but no water. Maybe..." Her eyes drifted towards the wreck of the valuan ship. "I hate to do this, but it's either fight the survivors or die. They're bound to have water, and maybe a signal gun." Grabbing the items she had salvaged, she trudged towards the second wreck.

Once she was able to get inside, Stella was shocked at the number of bodies in front of her. _Did anyone even survive? _She wondered, a little worried. She had never been comfortable around corpses, even before the... attack. _Okay, find the supply room and get out ASAP. Should be...simple..._

Suddenly, Stella could see a girl around her age in front of the supply room (The door had been knocked open), barely breathing. She had short, blond hair that was currently covering her face, and was wearing brown pants, a yellow vest and a blue tank top. She also had a yellow scarf in one hand and a dragon bracelet on her right arm.

_What should I care? _Stella thought, feeling a little sorry for the girl. _She's just a renegade..._

_**ALONE...**_

Stella jumped in surprise. She looked around wildly for the source of the voice, but noone else was there.

_**LOST...**_

"Who are you?" The voice... it was deep, dark, but also somehow musical...

_**FORGOTTEN...**_

Stella sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this." Picking up the girl, she headed out of the ship.

The sun was setting over the desert as Stella tried to start a fire. She had ended up using some wood from her ship, as well as some fire-starters from the Valuan ship. So far, that girl was the only survivor.

_Why am I doing this? All I'm gonna get out of it is less rations and a pain in the neck. Anyway, she's a renegade Valuan. A murderer. I should take care of her right now..._

A small groan interrupted Stella's thoughts as the girl opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Wha... where am I?"

"So, you've finally woken up, renegade." Stella said, looking over the fire. "I didn't think you'd make it, considering no one else survived."

"What? Everyone's...dead?" The girl looked shocked, and Stella couldn't blame her. The girl looked up at Stella, and appeared to be seeing her for the first time. Her gaze then shifted to the wreck of _The Wanderer._

"It... it was you..." The girl got up, shaken with rage. "You DID THIS...!"

She tried lunging towards Stella, but after one step her ankle twisted and she cried in pain. Stella looked on, indifferent.

"H...how could you..."

"Grow up kid." Stella said cooly. "Like I would have spared you if I knew you were on there? You renegades are all the same, liars and murderers." She stared at the girl, lifting her hair so her robotic eye was visible. "You think you're the only ones that matter..."

"That's not true!" The girl said, finally appearing to have heard enough. "I'm not like that! And neither were my parents! But we didn't have a choice because they were taken hostage! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A 'RENEGADE'! MY NAME IS MILA!"

Stella froze, stunned. She hadn't expected THAT. "Mila... I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, well what do you know! I bet YOU haven't lost anyon-"

SLAP

Mila held her cheek, looking at Stella.

"I've lost more than you could ever realize."

The red moon slowly made it's way over the desert, and two girls by a fire.

"I'm so sorry Stella, I had no clue..."

"Forget it. You didn't know."

"Yeah, but..."

"Drop it. We've each had our little rant, let's think about how we're gonna survive." Stella lay back and looked at the stars. "You think a caravan will come by?"

"I suppose. Especially with the trade route to Esparanza so common now," Mila replied.

"Okay, but we couldn't find any signal guns. Only that rifle of yours." That was true. They had searched the Valuan ship together for hours and had only found Mila's rifle, her preferred weapon, and some water.

"Well, actually, I'm quite good with... Hey, what's that?" Mila pointed into the night sky, where Stella could see the port and starboard lights of...

"A ship! It's a ship! Stella, we're SAVED!" The blonde cried in joy, bouncing up and down where she sat.

"Well, DUH, but how will we..."

FLASH

Mila had started to charge up some magic, looking at an imaginary spot next to the ship. Holding up her hand, she shot a Electri spell at that point, which had to get the captain's attention.

"Well, whaddaya know." Stella watched in admiration.

"Well, kid," Stella added, as the ship lowered and a rope ladder dropped down a short ways away. "It's not much of a ship right now, but I guess..." Stella thought about this for a few seconds. "I don't have a choice. Welcome to the crew of _The Wanderer._"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter 4, which will probably go up after christmas holidays. 


	4. More arguments

Aika: What happened to "After the christmas holidays?"

Sabie: Shut it, will ya? I admit, it's taking longer than it should to write this. I also haven't played SoAL in a while, because of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.

Fawful: I HAVE FURY!

Sabie: Anyways, thanks to ShadowWolf97 and The Right Hand Of Fate for the reviews. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like the next chapter!

Fawful: Review, fink-rats, or face the mustard of your doom!

I don't own Skies of Arcadia. Any characters not from the game are created by me.

EDIT: Wow... My story's getting constructive critisism! (Is happy) Well, ShadowWolf97, I've edited, and I hope things make more sence now.

* * *

Shadows of Arcadia

Chapter 4

Location: Nasrad airspace.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Mila asked Stella, as the ship that had rescued them flew over the desert.

"We? I'M going to get a new ship, then check the Sailor's Guild. Why should I care what you do?" The redhead stated.

"But... you said I was on your crew!"

"I did? Call that temporary insanity." Stella was back to her loner self, and started walking back towards the cabins.

"What's your problem! And here I though you were a decent person!" Mila called after her.

_You don't get it..._ Stella thought as she headed to the spare bunks. _You can't be with me... so I won't lose anyone ever again._

"Grr... that double-crossing... ARRGH!" Mila moaned to herself later, walking through the Nasrad bazzar. "I can't believe she'd say that! After we'd told each other our stories and everything!"

Fingering some gun barrel polish, the Valuan paused. "Wait... maybe she didn't. She never said who she got her arm and stuff from... Or why she was going to the sailor's guild." Mila looked in the direction she knew the guild was in. "What are you hiding, Stella?"

"Ah, greetings. You're Stella, Fist of Ice, correct?"

"Yeah." Stella leaned on the guildmaster's desk. "You got any information on the Dark Rift?"

"Not since the last time you came." The man shuffled some papers on his desk. "I've heard rumors, though, that Vyse the Legend is planning to explore that area..."

"WHAT?" Stella slammed down her robotic arm. "When? How long ago did you hear this?"

"P-please, miss! I overheard them mention it a few weeks ago. They may have already left..."

He was answered by the slam of a door, as Stella stormed outside.

"_Shards!_" Stella cursed. "The Dark Rift is MY responsibility! I'm the one who has to face it!" She punched the stone wall, leaving a small crater in the stone. "I've stalled long enough. I'm going... and I will get revenge." She decided this as she walked towards the tavern.

"Evening, Miss Stella. The usual?"

"Yes, Tuyin. You have my seat ready?"

"Of course. Your meal will be ready soon."

Stella sat down at her seat in the remodeled tavern. They had done a pretty good job on the place, and Tuyin, the new help, kept the place running smoothly. She had claimed this spot as her own, mainly because of the painting overhead: a view of a sunset in Esperanza. Stella came back out of her thoughts in time to pick up her drink from the table.

The pirate gave a small sigh as she took a swig of juice. She didn't care for loqua that much: although many teens her age had tried it, she didn't like how it clouded her thoughts. No matter how much she wanted it to, forgetting about her past wouldn't make things better. Stella looked back up as she heard footsteps, then gave a double take as Mila sat down in front of her. The Valuan slung her rifle onto the table and gave Stella a serious look.

"Alright, Stella, just what are you so afraid of?"

"Me, afraid?" Stella leaned back as Tuyin came to the table, confused. Stella took her meal and ordered another one for Mila. "What do you think I'm afraid of?"

"You never said anything to me other than 'oh, boo hoo, my island and everyone I care about's destroyed,' when we were in the desert. Whatever did it, you're looking for it, right?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You don't want me near you because you don't want to feel like that again, right?"

Stella jumped up from her chair, furious. "Just WHAT is your problem?" She shouted. "Yeah, I may have said some wrong things to you, but just accept that I do things on my own, you got that?"

"You see it as your problem, so you don't want others to get involved, right?" Mila continued, taking her dish from Tuyin as if this was perfectly normal. But here's the deal: If that THING can do that to your home, what do you think it could do to the rest of Arcadia? This is EVERYONE'S problem, Stella."

The pirate slumped back into her seat, defeated. "What is it you want?" She grumbled.

"You told me that I was on your crew. So I want you to honor that promise." Mila gave a large grin. "That, and I gotta make sure you don't go blowing up other innocent evil renegade battleships!"

"Heh... alright." Stella placed a few coins onto the table. "I guess I've lost. But no more lip, or I'm throwing you overboard."


	5. Blood in the winds

Sabie: 5 chapters... This one's either going to get more reviewers, or put them off... I've said too much...

ShadowWolf97: Thanks for the corrections. And yes, Mila is very bright, isn't she?

The Right Hand Of Fate: I am honoured that you think so highly of this story. I hope you'll keep reading, 'cause many more OCs are on the way!

No, I do not own Skies of Arcadia. I do own a copy of SoA Legends, however. If you read about anything that wasn't in the game, I likely created it.

* * *

Shadows of Arcadia 

Chapter 5

Location: Dark Rift entrance

Stella and Mila stood aboard their new ship, _Divine Wanderer_, facing the Dark Rift. Even from their position, the black winds of its storm could be felt passing through their hair. Stella stared at the rift with a grim determination: Her fate, and the avenging of her family, lay on her and her alone...

"Stella," Mila said, turning towards her companion, "Are you sure about this? I know that you want to get revenge, but..." The Valuan turned back towards the rift. "How in the moons are you going to fight against a sky rift? In case you didn't notice, it's huge... and not alive, you know?"

"And I thought you knew that we're going after the... thing... _Inside_ the Dark Rift!" Stella replied sternly. "If you don't like it, take the lifeboat back to Esperanza."

"And pass up a chance to risk life and limb inside an eternal storm, looking for something you won't tell be about that, incedently, has the power to destroy an entire island? No way I'm missing out on _that_ kind of thrill!" Mila said, grinning. "I had all the chances to escape I could possibly get when we were in Nasr."

"So you're coming?"

"Darn right I am!" Mila laughed. "I'm going to see whatever attacked you for real, and kick it's butt all the way to the moons! With your help, of course."

"Well, it's your funeral," Stella answered, secretly glad of the help and support.

_I spent four years of my life fighting,_ she though to herself,_ bounty hunting, defending against monsters, just trying to live another day. I had to be alone... I couldn't let anyone else be close to me, or I'd be afraid they'd get hurt. I was called the Fist of Ice... But I always heard 'Heart of Ice' behind my back. Mila... She's the first person to fight by my side... and it's of her own free will. I didn't want it at first, but now... I don't know if I could do this without her._

"Well then," Mila said, bringing Stella out of her thoughts, "Shall we go?"

Stella smiled at her shipmate. "Let's."

* * *

Inside the Dark Rift was not quite like Stella had thought it was. The winds still blew fiercely, but there were all sorts of strange plants, and creatures living around them. Ruins of long-abandoned ships could be seen, their hulls torn apart by either the maelstrom or powerful monsters.

"Wow..." Mila stated in awe, "It's so dark, but almost... beautiful..."

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked, shocked. "This place is responsible for the death of an entire island! How could you see beauty here?"

"Relax. I just mean, I've never seen anything like this!" Mila answered. "I heard that the eye of the Rift is compleatly calm, and in its center is a large black moonstone... Think it's true?"

"Of course it's true!" Stella answered. "That moonstone is where we're going. It's where the Gigas will be..."

Stella stopped speaking, having realized what she let slip. _Shoot... I didn't want her to know..._

"A Gigas?" You ARE crazy!" Mila shouted. "Don't you know what those things can do? How could there be one anyway, Vyse the Legend destroyed them all!"

"Look, I don't know how, but after the attack, I just... felt, I _knew_ that whatever attacked, the black moonstone was connected to it," Stella answered. "And I DO know what they can do, that why I think it's a Gigas. Somehow... There is one more. A black Gigas..."

The pair continued sailing for a few more minutes, until Stella believed they were close to the center. Then she dropped anchor, and turned towards Mila.

"...What do you mean, I'm crazy?"

Mila gave a small gulp, looking ashamed. "Stella, I'm sorry. I never really thought it when I said it..."

"You don't think I've heard what people think of me? Fist of Ice, _Heart_ of Ice, fighting against a childhood fear... You think I don't know about that?" Stella prepared a Crystales spell, pointing it at Mila. "You must have heard it in Nasrad, because you were stuck on a ship for years... _Renegade_."

"I... I told you not to call me that! I'm not like them! I had to work every day, fearing for my lives, my family... Sooner or later we wouldn't be useful anymore, but I had to keep faith! It was how I survived! How DARE you compare me to those scum!" Following Stella's example, Mila began charging an Electrulen spell.

The two were at a standstill for several minutes, neither girl making a move. After a while, Mila realized that tears were falling from Stella's eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Stella sobbed, looking at her robotic arm. "I just... I'm tired of this... I want to end it, one way or another..."

Mila stared at her friend, surprised that she would be so emotional. Smiling gently, she moved towards the controls and raised the anchor.

"Then let's end it. And one way or another, we'll fight together."

Stella smiled in return, although a grim thought had claimed her thoughts:

_One way or another, I'm going to die here..._

_

* * *

_

The eye of the Dark Rift was surprisingly large, and empty except for the _Divine Wanderer_ and moonstones scattered through the area. In the center, a large moonstone rested, glowing with a sinister light.

"That's it..." Stella said. "The black moonstone..."

"Really?" Mila asked, "I was expecting it to be larger... Is there anything else here?"

"I'm not sure... Move towards the stone..."

Slowly, their ship sailed towards the very center of the rift. Even the ship itself seemed to fear the energy surrounding it, and Stella did nothing but stare ridgedly ahead. Suddenly, a stray cloud seemed to disobey physics and move from the rift, to pass in front of the moonstone and to the other side. Where the cloud passed a menacing figure now stood, although a black robe hid his face. But it was clear that he was staring at the ship with pure apathy, as if it was simply a fly to be swatted.

"Who... Who is that?" Mila asked, turning to find Stella trembling in fear, staring at the figure.

"It... It's him... He was a bladed serpent before, and it's been four years, but I know it..." Stella said slowly, careful that she wouldn't scream or pass out. "It's... The black Gigas..."

In a sudden, deliberate movement, the Gigas jumped into the air and landed softly on the deck of the _Divine Wanderer_. He then looked up onto the bridge, his white eyes flashing in the dim light. His gaze passed through Mila, and it was all she could do not to scream in terror, knowing that she'd never stop.

Stella felt the same sensation, although she expected it. It was the same thing that made her freeze in place four years ago, as she watched her family being slaughtered. The target of her rage and vengance now stood before her...

"Mila, follow me down to the deck! This is where it ends!"

After a few minutes, the three figures stood on the deck, the hooded figure facing Stella and Mila. Stella had a pack attatched to her leg that carried her weapons, kunai knives, while Mila had her rifle held over her shoulder, a pouch filled with ammo hanging at her side. The Gigas had no visible weapons, but both girls doubted the mind numbing fear was his only power. Stella was first to speak:

"Who are you?"

The figure paused for a few moments before answering, taking note of Stella's robotic parts. When he spoke, it was in a cold voice, without any thought or emotion.

"You know who I am. You have faced me before, and survived. Not again, I promise you."

He then looked at Mila, almost seeming to calculate their abilities. Not appearing either satisfied or dissapointed, he again spoke in the same cold voice, almost like he was reading a script.

"My name is Blade. I am the Gigas created to destroy all other life for my masters, the Black moon civilization."

Mila stepped back in horror. "The... Black moon? But there are only six moons!"

Blade turned back towards Mila, almost seeming curious at her reaction.

"The revered Black moon lies high above the others, as dark as the night. It only shows it's face in the shadows, as do I."

"So, no one can see it then," Stella added in. "So no one could know about you... Until it was too late. I can tell everyone now, you know..."

"No you can not, because I will kill you here," The Gigas replied. "Even if I didn't... I can see the darkness of your soul, which holds the truth... No one would belive you."

Taken aback by how plainly Blade had stated those facts, Stella drew out one of her kunai.

"So you'll kill me, will you? Not until I get you first."

Seeing that threatining movement, Blade ran swiftly towards Stella. The girl lunged forward with her knife, but the robed figure ducked underneath her and lunged towards Stella's robotic right arm. The movement was over in an instant, but to Mila's horror, she saw that Stella's arm had been sliced almost completely off. Wires were visible through the thick metal, which was half an inch away from being seperated from her body. Stella was kneeling on the wooden deck, clutching her arm as if her grip could repair the slash.

Blade, however, was unharmed, crushing the kunai knife like it was a piece of paper. The robe on his right arm was gone, torn off by a long, thin blade that looked almost like bone. The blade seemed to come from his own flesh, attached by a strange black magic. The Gigas looked at Stella calmly, as if such a vicious attack was an everyday event.

"I already said, I will kill you." He stated. "You shall honor the wishes of the Black moon."

Quickly, Mila aimed her rifle and shot at the robed figure. But as soon as she had fired, he had moved to the opposite side of the deck, and all the bullets could claim was his thick robe. Mila and Stella could both see their attacker clearly now.

He wore a black shirt, pants and boots, the shirt having an exposed chest and connected by a thin chain. His hair was silver, his bangs styled into several wild points on either side of his face. These features, combined with the bone blade and his piercing white eyes, filled both Mila and Stella with an even deeper dread.

_Moons, _Stella thought, _He'll kill us. He has us right where he wants us and he'll kill us, and he doesn't even care about our pain, we're just pebbles in his shoes and he'll shake us out and destroy us..._

"Right then," She said as she stood up, still holding her arm, "So I've got nothing to lose..."

Stella released her right arm, still hanging by a small piece of metal, and gripped a kunai in her left hand. Standing before the one she knew to be her killer, she sent a charge of purple magic into the knife.

"Come and get me, you filthy serpent. I won't die until you feel my blow..."

Seeing that she had accepted death, Blade ran towards her, his eyes flashing with an almost childlike thrill. The blade of his arm grew and shaped itself into a lance on his right arm. As he prepared for the killing blow, Stella threw the knife with her left hand, also releasing hundreds of icicles the same shape and size.

"AURORA DAGGERS!"

The two attacks hit at the same time in a great flash of light. When Mila could see again, the sight brought her down to her knees.

Blade's lance had struck true, piercing Stella's left side where there was no metal... Where her heart beat. Mila could see that it had not pierced the heart itself, but her friend would be dead within minutes. Stella's last wish had come true, however, as Blade's entire arm was coated in a thick frost, completely frozen.

"No... NO!" Mila shrieked, realizing that she couldn't win, not against someone so savage, even with a frozen arm. Her rifle clattered to the floor as she saw her friend's blood drip slowly down her dress.

"NO! STELLA!"

Upon hearing her name, Stella slowly opened her eyes, as if each lid weighed as much as her.

"how... how does it feel... you disgusting snake?" She muttered softly, with rage in her voice. "Mila... get out..."

Blade, stunned by the hatred when she spoke to him, walked back enough to pull the lance out of her body. Stella fell back against the deck's railing, tracks of blood coming from her mouth and a grim expression on her face. With cold understanding, Mila realized what she was going to do.

"A sailor's life is a sailor's death," the Valuan began, loud enough so that everyone could hear it.

"We return your body to the sky, so that you will be one with the ocean forever. When the wind fills our sails, we shall think of you, and know that you are with us." She sobbed, reciting a shortened version of a funeral speech for sailors. "Stella..."

The girl, alreadly looking like she had died, smiled calmly at her friend. Then in one swift moment, she leaned back and fell into the darkness. As she fell out of sight, there was a flash of silver, almost like she had grown wings...

Then she was gone.

* * *

Stella: ... 

Sabie: ...

Stella: You DIDN'T...

Sabie: Yes, I did. But it's for a good reason!

Stella: Well, it BETTER be!

Please review!  



	6. Divided friends, divided hearts

Sabie: Okay, I came up with this chapter around the same time as 5, so I won't be replying to reviews. Hope you like!

Stella: Grrr...

Sabie: Oh yeah, Stella wants me to assure you that there was a reason to kill her off, and I'm not kicking her out simply because I don't like her. I like all the characters I come up with.

I do not own Skies of Arcadia. I do have a copy of SoA Legends, though!

* * *

Still in shock, Mila's eyes were fixed to the spot where Stella had fallen overboard. Puddles of blood slowly cooled on the ship's deck, one last memory of her dear friend. Forgetting about Blade, who clutched his frozen arm with shock and pain on his face, Mila finally released her tears. Loud sobs echoed through the eye of the Dark Rift, almost as loud as the wind howling around her. 

"She... She's gone! She died, and I couldn't do anything!" Mila cried, the image of Stella's last breath fixed in her mind.

_How does it feel... You disgusting snake?_

Looking up, Mila quickly loaded her rifle for when Stella's killer came for her. But she was shocked when, instead of the sight of the bone-coloured blade, she saw that Blade had fallen to his knees, fighting tears of pain. She stepped back, prepared in case it was a trick.

But the Gigas continued to kneel, nursing his immobile right arm.

"What... What is this? I... Don't understand... What did she do to me?"

"It's called pain." Mila said coldly. "And I must say, it's less than you deserve, after what you've done."

"I... I cannot be wounded!" Blade said with anguish, as Mila realized he was revealing his emotions. "I was to destroy all life... To serve my masters, I could not be wounded! How could she do this?"

"Four years ago, did you destroy a small island near this rift and attack Stella?"

"...Yes..."

"You didn't kill her, but you know that. And I bet she was the only one you didn't kill right away. She spent four years hating you and hunting you down, do you realize that?" Mila shouted in fury. "YOU TOOK THE LAST FOUR YEARS OF HER LIFE, AND NOW YOU'VE TAKEN THE REST OF IT AWAY!"

Blade did not reply, instead staring at the bloodstains soaking into the wood.

"Hate... I've never seen one die like that," He stated in disbelief. "Fear, pain, I understand, but... Hatred... I know that it is something you Arcadians do, that is supposed to be wrong, but... I caused her hatred... Her fear and pain..." He looked up, and Mila realized that his white eyes had filled with tears.

"Am I... Wrong?"

Mila was shocked once again. She had just seen this... _Creature_ kill her friend in cold blood, and no matter how long they were together, it had been horrifying. But now... Despite everything, she found herself crouching beside him, one arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

Confused, Blade looked up at Mila. "What... what are you doing?"

"I don't really know." Was the reply. "I was all ready to get revenge, but... you didn't even recognize pain or fear..." Mila bravely gave a small smile. "I guess I'm pretty soft hearted... I saw Stella when she... died... She looked like all her pain was gone. In that moment, I saw the face of the person who saved me... She was at peace."

Blade simply looked at her, speechless. Could humans really be so diverse? How could she be so calm in the face of a killer? He had never realized the extent of his actions...

"But then, you never knew what you were doing, right?" Mila stated hesitantly. "You're... almost like a child in that extent..."

There was a long pause as the ship rested in the heart of the rift. Blade looked like he was in even more pain, as he tried to understand these new emotions. Finally, he asked;

"Could you please... Smile again?"

Mila was taken back for a few moments, then replied in a small, sweet smile. "You are human after all. There's no other reason..."

Realizing his request, Blade looked down, ashamed. But his eyes kept glancing towards Mila's understanding face.

"Is... Is all of Arcadia... As beautiful?"

As soon as those words passed his lips, the storms that formed the Dark Rift came towards the ship, surrounding it. Blade quickly jumped back onto the black moonstone, a black aura surrounding his body. Startled by the sudden movement, Mila fired a shot wildly and fell back onto the deck. She heard Blade's voice cry out, "LEAVE!" And then the clouds surrounded her, pushing the _Divine Wanderer_ away from the eye of the storm. Before she passed out, she saw a large black serpent fly down into Deep Sky, half of it's body frozen...

* * *

When Mila opened her eyes again, she was lying on the deck of the ship. Somehow, she was out of the Dark Rift, though the _Divine Wanderer _had crashed onto one of the larger rocks. Standing up, she saw that she was shaken, but uninjured. Looking at her ship, she felt tears come to her eyes one again... 

_Stella... I'm sorry... I couldn't save you, and I just stood there and let him get away..._

Turning away from the rift, she could see the lights of a small ship in the distance, coming towards her. It had apparently seen something fly out of the rift, and was coming to investigate.

_But still... Why didn't he kill me as well?_

Quickly finding the flare guns, she fired a shot to show her position.

_He asked if he was wrong... He asked me to smile..._

The ship turned towards her, slowly becoming clearer as it got close.

_You're human, Blade, I know it. The Gigas may be monsters and weapons, but you are a Gigas with a soul..._

* * *

"By the moons... What happened to him?" 

"I was able to replay the scene from his memory. The first girl froze his arm, and when the other one fired, that same arm was hit."

"He was struck twice? And that shot shattered his entire forearm... This is not the result I expected. Care to explain how two young women defeated our greatest weapon, the black Gigas?"

"Sir... Both girls had abnormally high energy levels for Arcadians, even if they were from the old world. He still overpowers them, but their energy is on the same level as Blade's..."

"So that ancient legend is starting to come true, is it? How long until the regeneration is complete?"

"It's currently on schedule and will be completed in five days, sir."

"Good. While you're at it, erase his memory starting from when the first girl struck. We don't want that doubt affecting his performance."

"Yes, sir. The memory wipe will start once his nerves are repaired."

The conversation ended, leaving Blade alone with his thoughts.

_I was defeated... But I have always destroyed before, and was unharmed... I had never attacked a victim who fought back before..._

_That girl... She was called Mila... She told me that it was through hatred... Hatred I caused..._

_But she was not alone... There must have been hundreds, friends and family of my prey who felt that same hatred..._

_Could my destruction really cause that much pain? The same pain that I felt, fighting her..._

_Could my purpose... not be the honor I believed it to be?_

_But... I must destroy. It is my reason to exist. If it is truly wrong, what is left for me?_

_Maybe..._

_Maybe... She can show me..._

_She saw me kill, yet she showed me pity... Showed me kindness... Is she safe? Will we meet again?_

_Mila... Her smile..._

"Sir... could it have been a mistake, giving him a human form? He has improved greatly on assignments, of course, but... Could he now have fully developed free will?"

"...Even if he has, it is not your concern. I have decided not to have his memory wiped after all. Instead, run more simulations for him."

"But sir...!"

"If he truly has free will, then we will force it out. He has felt pain, so now he should have the ability to avoid it. We need that experience to teach him to become faster, and advance his abilities even further."

"...Yes, sir."

"As soon as the regeneration is complete, make him transform and send him to Nasrad. If he does not see the faces of his victims, they will not affect him."

_I... I want to see her again. See her smile..._

_I want to see her beauty, and the beauty of Arcadia._

* * *

A few days later, Mila had arrived at the Nasrad port. She looked around slowly, still lamenting over Stella's death. 

_She's gone... And I'm the only one who knows. No one else realizes that he... Blade... will attack someday..._

She needed a drink. Not loqua, she didn't want to forget. She couldn't, not if she wanted to honor Stella. Tea would be just fine, there were some excellent blends coming from the east nowadays. Still sober from those past events, she wandered into the nearest tavern.

"Good evening, Ma'm... Wait, you were with Miss Stella a few weeks ago, weren't you?"

"Yeah, my name's Mila. And you are..."

"Tuyin, and I'm very glad to serve you. Our specials are..."

"I just want a cup of tea. Any Yafutoman blend will do. And I guess a small kabal skewer, as well."

"Alright. I'll be back shortly with your tea, we just started to make some before you arrived." Tuyin gave a small bow, then walked towards the kitchen.

Mila headed towards the first unoccupied table she saw and fell onto a seat. Looking up in depression and boredom, she realized that this was the same table where she had once argued with Stella.

Tears sprang to her eyes once more, as if they were soldiers under command. Laying her head on the table, she sobbed quietly, not wanting to disturb the other customers. She only looked up when someone placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Incidentaly..." Tuyin started, "I don't mean to upset you, but... Where is Miss Stella?"

* * *

_Uhn..._

_Where... Where am I?_

_I remember... A storm... Pain..._

_And... there were wings... Silver wings..._

_Was it all a dream?_

"Are you alright?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly, groaning softly as she stretched. "Um... yes, I think so..."

"Thank goodness! We found you a few days ago, and you had a terrible fever. I gave you some medicine, I think it worked..."

As the girl rose, the speaker came into view. He was tall and slightly musular, with medium-lengh blue hair. His chest was bare except for a red sash, and he wore long navy pants. As he came into the room, the girl realized that he had pointed ears and large, silver wings.

"I had just left to get some water... You are in the village of Tirisp. My name is Zephyr."

As he spoke, the girl struggled to keep the fleeting memories in her head, but they quickly drifted away. Looking up, she glanced into a small mirror on the wall. A young woman's face, around 16, looked back at her. She saw that she had long, red hair, part of it covering her face.

_So... That's what I look like, right?_ She thought as she pulled her hair back. _But it's strange..._ She said as she felt the smooth skin on the left side of her face.

_I feel like... something's missing..._

"As this village's protector," Zephyr said, "I am happy to welcome you to our home. What is your name?"

The girl perked up suddenly. All memories of events before she woke up were gone, but she could still remember her name...

"Stella. My name is... Stella."

* * *

Sabie: And that's the end of chapter 6! Now excuse me while I plan the layout for the next few chapters. And if anyone's reading this story, kindly press the pretty silver button and REVIEW! I've only got two people right now, and like, 6 or 7 people who review my other SoA fic! Pleeeeeeeeease review! 


	7. Mila's past

Sabie: Woo! There are more people reading this! Starts dancing

Aika: Yay! Now for review replies!

Aleu: Thanks for catching those! The computer I type on doesn't have spellcheck... Jus be gld i dn't type lyk thys... (Just be glad I don't type like this...)

Onasi: Glad you enjoy it!

The Right Hand Of Fate: No, I haven't... But I'm glad you like the concept!

Telos: Thank you very much. I wonder what you think will happen...

Sabie: Well, that's enough of that. Story time!

* * *

"So..." Tuyin said, after hearing Mila's story. "That's what happened..." 

"Yes..." Mila said carefully, not wanting to burst out in tears.

"I'm very sorry to hear about Miss Stella's death," The boy stated as he started to clear the table. He hadn't said a word during Mila's recollection of the past few days, paying close attention to the details.

"She may have acted cold a lot of the time, but it was only to endure the scorn of other sailors. She was a truly good person, determined to avenge her family and stop a great evil."

"Yeah..." Mila said, draining the rest of her tea from its cup. "She mentioned that before... Said that people would call her crazy..."

"That was the case a lot of the time. People often don't believe in an evil they can't see. Stella told me about this Gigas... Blade... when we first met, and even I had trouble believing her. But the way she described it..." Tuyin paused and shuddered for a moment. "I never doubted her again."

Mila said nothing, only giving a small, acknowloging nod.

"So... what will you do now?" Tuyin asked.

"I... I'm not sure..." The Valuan replied. "I think I'll look for Blade. I just... I have this feeling that he's not totally evil..."

"Yes, you mentioned that. A Gigas that can take on a human form... It makes sence that he would have a human soul as well."

Tuyin left the table and started to head towards the kitchen. "I think... I think that I will go with you. Stella was my friend as well, and we have to stop the Black moon."

"Really? But... What about your family? Your job?" Mila asked, surprised.

Tuyin gave a small smile. "My family came here from Maramba when Nasrad was destroyed. We had no money... We hardly had a ship, but we knew it was our duty as Nasreans and human beings to help the survivors. I'm sure they would understand. Besides," he continued, "a job won't be very important if the world is destroyed, will it?"

Mila paused, and took a good look at Tuyin. He was an average height, with medium-lengh hair that showed slightly under his hat. He wore a traditional Nasrean outfit with a red design, the type of clothing that was specially made for the desert temperatures. Like all Nasreans, he had a pair of goggles that rested on his forehead. From her time speaking with him, Mila knew that he was kind and had a calm personality. Not exactly the kind of person you would expect to want to fight...

_Then again,_ Mila thought, _He's also the kind of person who keeps calm in a crisis, who knows what he has to do. And his eyes... There's some thing about them... Like they have an inner fire..._

"I'd be happy to have you come with me, Tuyin," she answered. "You can clear it with your parents, and then we'll leave tomorrow, okay?"

"That will be wonderful," Tuyin smiled. "I can also get some good food supplies; our family has been friends with the owner of this tavern for quite some time."

"Great!" Mila said happily, knowing that they now had hope. "I'll meet you in front of the inn tomorrow!"

* * *

Mila lay awake on her bed, staring out the window at the royal palace. It was almost midnight, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face... 

_Blink._ Blade as he first appeared, a sinister figure in his black cloak...

_Blink._ Blade running towards Stella, striking, killing...

_Blink._ Blade's tear-stained face, a pained expression as he tried to understand his actions...

The young Valuan groaned and turned on her side. _It's no good, _she thought. _Part of me wants to shoot him, and part of me wants to hold him and comfort him..._

A single tear ran down her cheek. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"You're not pitying yourself now, are you Mila?"

Hearing the voice made her sit up suddenly, and she realized that she now lay on a metal floor. There was a low rumble, evidence that she was on a ship of some kind. Looking around, she saw two figures in a corner.

One was a tall, elegant looking blonde woman, who would look even prettier if not for the ripped violet dress and her scratches. The other was a small child with the same coloured hair and a torn blue dress, currently sobbing in the woman's arms.

_By the moons..._ Mila realized, _That's me... and mom... The day we were captured..._

It was now clear that this was a dream. However, Mila didn't usually fall asleep so fast... or know she was in one...

Her thoughts settled down when she heard her mother speak again. It was such a joy to hear her voice...

"I understand that you're scared, but pity is useless now. It weakens you, makes you hold back when the only way out is to use everything you have. You, your father and I are alive, that's all that matters."

The younger Mila then spoke, and Mila was surprised to hear herself quietly say the same thing.

"But mommy... I'm scared..."

"_Shh..._ I understand, sweetie... Fear is perfectly alright, but we can't give up. We can still be rescued..."

8 years older since that day, Mila could hear the lie from her mother's lips. The renegades whose ship they were on had sent a ransom notice, the amount they wanted ten times the money Valua had, even before the rains of destruction. As a child, Mila hadn't understood what the note was, and believed her mother.

But Mila also understood that the lie had calmed her down, and given her hope. Even years after, when all she knew of life was the ship and the surrounding area, she still had that optimism deep in her heart.

_Thank you mother... Thank you for giving me that lie. Thank you for the hope keeping me from fear and despair..._

_Blade can still be rescued... And this time, it's true._

The scene changed. It was several years later, as the dream Mila now wore the familiar white vest, blue tube top and brown pants. She had gotten those pants after an adventure landside; They were much more comfortable than the dresses usually worn by arcadian women. Mila had always wondered why they never caught on...

The dream Mila walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She then turned and gained a look of shock on her face, seeing her parents in tears. The real Mila realized with a start what this part of the vision was.

"Mom! Dad! What happened?"

Her father was the first to look up, using his scarf to wipe away his tears.

"It's your mother... Some of the sailors have been beating her..."

"What?" Mila ran to her parents and sure enough, large bruises were on her mother's arms and legs. A small cut had formed on her cheek; the blood was mixing with her tears.

"No..." Mila said in shock. Her mother was always so kind, so caring... How could they do this? "Did they do anything else..."

"No, thank the moons," Her mother replied. "But if they turn towards you, Mila..."

That was the first time in her life Mila was truly angry. Seeing how her family was treated like they were dirt, beneath dirt... And despite her own injuries, her mother still worried about her safety...

"I'll kill them!" The young girl shouted. "They can't do this! I'll steal a gun, and I'll..."

The dreaming Mila, though she wasn't feeling it, still flinched at her father's slap across her face.

"You will do NO such thing, Mila," He said sternly. "As far as they know, they can. And if we react like you just did, they will do even worse things. We've survived for the past 6 years, and I will NOT let you throw away your life!"

"What life?" Mila yelled back. "What chance do we have of getting out? We'll never escape, all because you won't let us! I wish that I was never born! Or at least not to a family that gets captured!"

She then turned towards her mother, and instantly regretted those words. Instead of the sad concern from before, there was an expression of deep despair on her mother's face.

"I know you don't truly think that..." She said quietly. "I understand that you're mad, but there's no point in reacting. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom..." Mila paused, then knelt and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry. I just... can't take this anymore..."

"Shh, I know. It's hard to keep going sometimes..." Her mother paused, and slipped off her armband. It was a deep brass color, with a serpent image wrapped around the center.

"Here, I almost forgot," Her mother said, holding the piece of jewlery out. "Happy birthday, Mila."

Mila's father unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, giving it to her as well. "It's hard to keep track... But we were able to find out the current date, and..."

Mila looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." She said hugging them both.

Her mother smiled. "Just remember... Even if there's nothing to live for, there's always something to smile for..."

_And I've remembered that, mom. I would have died if it wasn't for you stopping me... I lost control, and wanted to rush in without thinking. You reminded me to be sympathetic to others, but not to throw my life away..._

_I'll keep fighting. I'll find Blade. I may end up killing him, but only if there's no other way._

_He can change... I know it. I can help him find a new purpose, and a reason for him to smile._

Suddenly, a huge explosion tore the ship apart. Mila's parents were torn from her arms, and she screamed as they fell into deep sky. Looking up, she could only see darkness, and then...

A large, golden-yellow dragon was flying straight at her.

Mila woke up suddenly, shivering from the cold night and the shocking end to her dream. Looking out the window, she realized that large columns of smoke were rising from the docks.

The explosion was no dream. Nasr was being attacked...

And in the light of the flames, there was the sillouhette of a large serpent. Mila's voice faltered, but she was able to say the name of the atacker:

"Bl...Blade..."

* * *

Sabie: Thank you, everyone who's read this story! I hope that you continue to like it enough to follow it to the end! See you next chapter!  



End file.
